Version 0.09.00
What's New: * Expanded Intro * IOL - Tutorial * IOL - Confirmation Toggle * IOL - Improved Phone UI * Mom Drunk Scenes * Corrupted Kelly Scenes * Password protection added * School Grade system added * School Influence system added * Report Card system added What does it mean? Expanded Intro : Part 2 and Part 3 are complete. Only one Part left to go! Improvement of Life - Tutorial : A tutorial of the basic HUD and a Tutorial of the map have been added. Improvement of Life - Confirmation Toggle : Just to speed up the game and reduce clicks, you can turn off confirmations which will allow you to bypass the confirmation questions. I.E.- Do you want to spend $2 to take the bus? Improvement of Life - Improved Phone UI : The phone profile you get on characters will show what effects you have placed on the character. Mom Drunk Scenes : 3 new branches to this event have been added. Corrupted Kelly Scenes : If Kelly is corrupted enough, and Unisex Bathrooms have been enabled, you may encounter Kelly doing naughty things on your way to class. School Grade system added : * Every week your grade will drop by 6 points. * Every week your grade will increase by each study point you've accumulated. * Every critical success from a class that you get gives you a study point. * Every Study action in your room that you do when you have less than 6 study points gives you 2 study points. * Every Study action in your room that you do when you have 6 or more study points gives you 1 study point. So this means, not counting critical successes at school, you'll need to study 3 times a week to maintain your current grade. But will take more effort to push you grade beyond that. Report Card system added : * At the end of each month, you'll get a report card. '' * ''(not Implemented yet) If you have an F you'll get a lot of Demerits which could lead to a game over. * (not Implemented) If you have a D you'll get a few Demerits which could lead to a game over. * If you have a low A you'll earn 25 School Influence. '' * ''If you have a high A you'll earn 50 School Influence. You can see your Influences by mousing over the Influence button on the main HUD. School Influence system added : * You can now make an appointment at the Principals Office. From there you can request changes to school policy or ask for letters of recommendation. * The dress code can be loosened at the cost of 50 School Influence or 250 Global Influence. This can be done twice. * PDA policy can be loosened at the cost of 100 School Influence or 500 Global Influence. Doing this will allow kissing and heavy petting in public. * Unisex Bathrooms can be implemented at the cost of 200 School Influence or 1000 Global Influence. This will open up random encounters to occur before class. * You can request a letter of recommendation for 100 School Influence or 500 Global Influence. You can request a letter of recommendation for Globex, The Initiative, and Logistics Division. A letter of recommendation will (eventually) give you 20 Influence to the respective Organization. (This isn't implemented yet) Password protection added : I've spent a lot of time sending cease and desist letter to websites that keep distributing patreon only and test builds of the game, in hopes to stop them devaluing the money my patrons (you fine folks) give me to create this game. Now you'll have to log into Patreon and have access to my different feeds in order to get the password. Every time you put in a successful password, it lasts for 3 days before you have to get a new one. I didn't want to do this, but a few shitty Patrons are stealing from you all, by taking the product of your patronage and distributing it for free. They are further stealing from me, by making money off these uploads from sites like Uploaded. I won't put up with it anymore. I have too much appreciation for the money you graciously donate to me, to allow some fuckwits to capitalize off of it. Side note- The passwords are case sensitive, and has no O's. If you can't tell if it's an O or a zero. It's a zero. This also means the computer you play this game on will need access to the internet in order to play. You don't need to maintain that connection, but it will need a connection at startup. Category:Version